The present invention relates generally to holders for paper products packaged as rolls and, more specifically, for a universal paper towel and toilet tissue holder.
Paper products are commonly packaged in rolls. For example, paper towels and toilet tissue are wrapped around a paper tube, and sold and dispensed as a roll. Paper towels are perforated at predetermined distances so that they can be torn off the roll after a desired length has been dispensed. Paper towels are typically eleven inches wide; accordingly, the paper tube around which a roll of paper towels is wound is eleven inches long. Similarly, the paper tube around which toilet tissue is wound is four and one-half inches long.
An apparatus for holding and dispensing toilet tissue in a bathroom is well known. Similarly, an apparatus for holding and dispensing paper towels in the kitchen or other area is also well known. Both apparatuses comprise a pair of brackets that are attached to a relatively flat surface and are designed to support a rod there between. The brackets are mirror images of each other (i.e., a left-hand bracket and a right-hand bracket). Each bracket is designed to be mounted on a substantially flat surface (i.e., on a wall or under a cabinet).
The rod is designed to have a diameter that is less than the diameter of the paper tube around which the roll of paper towels or roll of toilet tissue is wound. The rod is usually made of two substantially cylindrical sections; each cylindrical section has an axial projection at one end for inserting into its respective bracket. The first section has a slightly smaller diameter than the second section so that the first section slides into the second section in a telescoping manner. Also, each section is slightly longer than one-half as long as the desired rod length.
A spring having an axially length slightly longer than the length of the rod (or the combined length of the two rod sections) is inserted into each section. The spring within the rod is compressed by applying axial pressure to one or both of the sections and allowing the smaller diameter section to slide into the larger diameter section. The brackets are usually glued, or attached with screws, to the wall or other substantially flat surface and spaced apart at a distance slightly longer than the length of the paper roll it is intended to support.
The brackets are mounted such that the distance between the brackets is slightly less than the length of the rod when it is at rest, but slightly longer than the paper roll it is designed to hold. When the rod is placed under axial compressive pressure, the overall length of the rod becomes momentarily less than the spacing between the two brackets. The axial projection from an end of either rod section is inserted into one of the brackets and, while still depressing the spring, the axial projection of the second rod section is aligned with the other bracket. The compressive pressure is released until the brackets have received both axial projections, thereby securing the rod between the two brackets by the force provided by the spring in an outward axial direction.
When the toilet tissue or paper towel roll is completely consumed, the empty roll is removed by once again compressing the spring and disengaging one of the axial projections from its respective bracket then disengaging the second axial projection from its respective bracket. The rod is slid out from the empty paper tube and inserted into a fresh roll of toilet tissue or paper towels; the rod is once again compressed and inserted between the two brackets.
It is highly desirable to have the style of the fixtures in a household match. For example, various door handles, appliances, faucets, light switch covers and receptacle covers usually coordinate with each other in material (e.g., brass), color, style, pattern and/or design within a room or throughout the house. Similarly, it is desirable to have the brackets that hold the toilet tissue and the brackets that hold the paper towels also match. This is especially true if there is a paper towel dispenser in the bathroom, or in another room in close proximity to the bathroom.
Unfortunately, it is not always possible to match the brackets of the toilet tissue holder with the brackets of the paper towel holder. Often, a store does not have an equal number of paper towel holders and toilet tissue holders available. The exact reason for this phenomena is unknown; however, it could be because one of the paper product holders is more easily broken or more often replaced than the other paper product holder. At other times, the manufacturer either discontinues making one paper product holder or decides to not manufacture matching holders.
The present invention discloses a universal paper towel/toilet tissue holder and/or an aftermarket apparatus that converts a standard toilet paper holder into a paper towel holder.
The present apparatus may be sold in a universal kit form so that a homeowner can decide whether to use the apparatus as a toilet tissue holder or as a paper towel holder.
The subject apparatus consists of a spindle with an at rest length approximate that of a roll of paper towels. The spindle has means for adjusting the length of the rod to a degree that is less than the length of a toilet tissue roll when inward axial pressure is applied to the spindle and a means for returning the spindle to its at rest length when the axial pressure is removed. In a preferred embodiment, the means for adjusting the length of the spindle is an elongated spring that is inserted in the interior of two hollow sections of the spindle. The subject apparatus also includes a shaft having first and second ends wherein the first end of said shaft has an axial pin (similar in dimension to the axial end projections on the spindle) and the second end of the shaft is adapted to receive at least a portion of the spindle such that the longitudinal axies of the shaft and the spindle are substantially coaxial. The shaft has a length such that when the spindle is fully inserted into the shaft, the total length of the shaft and spindle is slightly longer than the length of a roll of paper towels.
Another primary component of the subject apparatus is a pair of brackets that are adapted to be attached to a substantially flat, fixed surface. Each of the brackets include a means for receiving the axial end projections of the spindle when the brackets are used to hold a roll of toilet tissue; the same brackets can receive either an axial end projection of the spindle or the axial pin of the shaft for supporting either the spindle alone or supporting the spindle and shaft when the spindle has been inserted into the second end of the shaft.
The overall length of the spindle/shaft assembly is slightly longer than the length of a paper towel roll. When the brackets are secured to the wall or other surface, the distance separating the brackets is slightly larger than the average length of a roll of paper towels. As the spindle is compressed the overall length of the spindle/shaft assembly becomes less than the distance between the brackets such that the spindle/shaft assembly can then be inserted between and aligned with the brackets; as the axial pressure on the spindle is released, its end projection enters into the receptacle of its corresponding bracket and the axial pin of the shaft enters into the receptacle of the other bracket such that the roll of paper towels is suspended there from.